


False Dawn

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>travel</i><br/>along this silent<br/>unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Dawn

step by step  
my feet  
travel  
along this silent  
unknown

tripped  
away  
from my path  
by stones  
dislodged  
by feet that move

each one a

single

stepping

stone

a new path  
to follow  
that draws me  
in

unexpected  
directions

~ Dec. 10, 2005


End file.
